Hetalia: England's a Girl!
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: so one of England's spells backfires on him and he gets turned into a girl. Since now, England's a girl America is starting to realize his feelings for England. Read more to find out what happens between the two. ;)


It was another day and another World Conference for the countries. All of them were there except one, England. "America vere is England?" Germany asks. "Dude, how should I know?" America replies. _Although I was wondering the same thing. He's probably at home being an idiot. I guess I'll stop by his house before I, myself go home. _America sighs as they continue with the meeting.

**Several hours later:**

America stretches and yawns. After everybody leaves he looks back at the empty room, but then he sees Canada. Their eyes meet but only for a second because Canada looks away. _What's his problem?_ America then walks out of the Conference hall, gets in his car, and drives over to England's house. He knocks on the door. No one answers. "England? Dude you home?!" America says the second half a little loudly. "G-go away!" A girlish voice says from the other side of the door. "Woah, England, dude, you got a girl in there? Way to go man! Let me in I want to meet her!" America turns the doorknob and realizes the door is unlocked. _What? He never leaves the door unlocked. _He walks in and shuts the door behind him. "England?" He asks walking past the living room. "America! I said not to come in!" The voice comes from the kitchen. America walks in and sees a blonde who's hair flows half way down her back, she's about four foot five, her back turned on him. "Hey, where's England?" She turns around and she surprisingly has the same green colored eyes and facial structure just like England. "I am England you bloody wanker." America begins to laugh. "Oi! What the bloody hell is so funny?"  
"Dude, you're a total chick!" England looks away. "Shut up. One of my spells went wrong." When America's done laughing he looks at England with a straight face. "So is this why you didn't show up to the meeting today?" England looks away again and quietly says, "Yes."  
"We're having another one tomorrow. It's under Italy's request something about some holiday, or birthday, or something. You gonna come to that one?"  
"Probably not, I mean if this doesn't wear off. I mean..."  
"Look dude we can get you to wear bigger clothes and you don't have to talk at all, you'll be good, and we just gotta cut you're hair." America says but then frowns. "Actually, lets not cut it. I think you look better when it's longer." He turns and looks away scratching his face. England giggles and America looks at him questioningly. "You're face is completely red." Then America begins to laugh. "Dude! You're even acting like a girl!" England coughs and says, "Anyways, so the meeting tomorrow?" America nods. "Yep." England turns bright red and He scratches his face. "A-America?"  
"Yah."  
"Would you...maybe stay here for the night?" Now it is America's turn to turn red. "Um...sure, but can I ask why?"  
"Because I'm not used to being a girl yet! You idiot!" America steps back startled by England's response but then thinks that it's just the hormones. When he gets a better look at the girl version of England he realizes that he's not wearing a bra. _He probably doesn't own one. _"I'll be right back." America says as he excuses himself and walks outside. He calls up Belarus. The phone rings three times before she picks up. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Belarus. I was just wondering if I could...um...borrow a bra of yours." She begins to scream at him, calling him names like 'pervert' and what not, so he has to pull the phone away from his ear. He then explains to her what happened, "Can you not tell anyone about this though?"  
"Sure, what size is she/he?"

"Uh..."  
"I'll bring b and c sizes."  
"Okay." _Whatever that means._ They say their farewell's and hang up. He walks back into the house and England isn't in the kitchen at all. "England?" He asks. He begins to look around the house, the final place that he goes is England's bedroom. He opens the door and says "England you in here?" He sees England standing by his bed a shirt pulled up over his head. "Hey America. What do you need?" _Dammit, why can't I stop looking. I mean this is England we are talking about here right?_ "Hey America, you got a nose bleed." He watches as England pulls his another shirt on and walks over to America with a handkerchief in hand. "Here, let me get that for you. God your so helpless." He says as he wipes the blood away. _Too close, too close, too close! _Is all that's going through the American's head. "America? You okay? America?" England leans in and kisses him. America's eyes get big, he pushes England off of him. "Sorry. I...I don't know what came over me. I guess that I'm the idiot this time." England says. "I don't know what that was either but don't do it ever again! That's just to weird you're my brother." England smiles at this. "What?"  
"You haven't called me brother in forever." America turns bright red and says, "Well, you're more like a sister now." He laughs at what he said. But he stops when he hears the doorbell ring. They look at each other and then America says, "I'll get it." He runs downstairs hoping to see Belarus there, but instead he finds Canada. "America?"  
"Canada? What are you doing here?"  
"Uh..." Canada looks away, turns around and begins to leave but America just happens to grab his wrist and pulls him into the house. "You knew about England didn't you?" America asks angrily. He shoves Canada against the wall. "Yes, but you see. We went drinking and England said how he wanted to turn you into a girl, but it backfired." Canada says looking away. America lets him go, "Leave. I got things under control now." Canada gets up from his place on the ground and walks out of the house, but before he leaves he looks back at America and says, "America. I'm sorry for not telling you anything." He walks away and America closes the door behind him. _It's okay, I probably would have done the same thing if I were you._ "America!" He turns around to be tackled by England. "England! What is wrong with you?" _Wow! She/he smells nice. _England sits up, his/her face tear-stained, "I-I went to the bathroom...and this red stuff came out of...you know...and I don't know what to do!" She begins to cry again. "Um...Okay." America says trying not to think about it. Next thing he knows the door slams open. "Hey America. I got that stu-" Belarus looks down at the position the two are in. "Wow, now that England's a girl you trying to seduce him?"  
"Can't you look at the situation. He's on top of me! Wouldn't that be him trying to seduce me?!" Belarus just smiles and says, "I brought the stuff you asked for and some extra things." England gets off of America and wraps her arms around Belarus' neck. "Belarus!" She cries. "What is it?"  
"There's blood coming out of my opening...I need your help...I don't know what to do!" She cries some more. Belarus smiles again. She pulls England off of her and says, "Oh sweetie it's just your period." England looks up at her confused. "Come on I'll help ya out." She says and they both leave America on the floor. He gets up and walks into the kitchen. _Guess I'll make dinner._ He heats up the oven, "Guess we'll have pizza tonight." He smiles a small one. _So England's really a girl. Heh, never would've thought he would slip up this bad. _America touches his lips where England had kissed him. _But, why did he go and do that? Does he know my feelings for him?_ He hears someone behind him and turns around to see France behind him. "Bonjour mon amie. Why are you here?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I came to check on England since he wasn't at the meeting today. But I can see you have everything under control. I guess I'll leave." '_Frog face', that's what England calls him right? Why is he giving up so quickly?_ He watches as France walks outside. "The hell was that all about."  
"Hey America, I helped England out with her...issue." Belarus says. "I'd be careful...because now you definitely have to protect her from the crazy perverts." She says pointing at him. "Uh...yah."  
"So I'm going to leave." She says walking out. He turns back to the oven and slips the pizza in. _I wonder why he wanted to turn me into a girl in the first place._

England sits on his bed, staring down at his hands. "I wonder if he even remembers that time." _'England, would I be cuter if I were a girl?'_

**Flashback:**

"Hey England?" Ten year old America asks. "Yes America." England says looking back at his little brother. "I-I've seen you hanging out with a lot of women lately. Do you like them more then me?" England looks down at his brother with sad eyes. "America, what makes you think that?"  
"Because...you spend more time with them than you do me? Is it cause I'm not cute anymore? England, would I be cuter if I were a girl?"

**Present:**

_I thought that if I turned him into a girl he'd be happier. I'd be happier, but now...I'm in the wrong. He's probably forgotten about that time by now. _"Idiot." England falls back onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling thinking about the past. "England! Dinner's ready! England?" America says and when he doesn't get a response he walks into the room. "England did you fall asleep?" _Maybe if I pretend that I'm asleep he'll go away. _"England? I went through all that trouble to making dinner and you fall asleep." America sighs and walks up beside the bed. He brushes away some of England's bangs. "You're going to get a cold if you lay here like this with no cover on and just a t-shirt." America stares at him for a minute and then pulls the blanket out from underneath him. He then pulls it up over England. "Heh, you are helpless." England hears America getting up and beginning to leave so he quickly grabs his wrist. "Huh?" America asks turning around. "Don't leave." England says part of his face in the pillow. "England are you sure you're okay?" England looks away. "England, please answer me." He can tell that America is pouting. "I'm afraid that you'll grow out of your immaturity."  
"What?"  
"When I first left you alone you were a child, then I came back and you grew up a little, then I left again and you grew up some more, this happened every time. Sure you stopped growing but...even now, I fear you might grow to old for me." America can tell that England's crying. "England, I could never grow up. You know this."  
"But, truth is everybody thinks they know something and then they get proven wrong. So how can I or you ever know that you would never grow up?" America is now struck down by his...sisters knowledge. "You may be right. I would and probably will grow up, but I will never grow away from you."  
"But you already have, remember you became independent."  
"True, but even now, I'm still with you...aren't I."  
"Yes, but..."  
"England?" England turns around to see America staring at him seriously. "What?"  
"Stop talking." America closes the distance between them. _What the bloody hell? I thought he was the one who said not to do this, because we are brothers. _When they break they stare at each other for a minute and then America says, "Now will you come downstairs for dinner?"  
"Sure." England says getting up. _I don't think he knows what I feel for him._ America thinks sighing.

**Next day:**

America wakes up on the couch. _How did I get here? Oh that's right...England told me to sleep here instead of in the chair next to his bed. Dude's an idiot. _"America!" He jumps at the cry for his name. He runs up stares and bursts open England's door. "What...what is it?" He sees France in the bedroom trying to kiss England. _Oh shit! Now we're doomed. _"Dude what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I cam to see England but instead I found this lovely young lady in his place."  
"I am England you brute!"  
"Surely you are kidding." France looks back at America and America just nods. "You mean...I was...about to...kiss England!" France backs away and after some explanation over a cup of tea France asks, "So why did you want to turn America into a girl in the first place?" The both look at England. "Yah, I've been wondering the same thing." _So he really doesn't remember. _England thinks and looks away from the two. "Well, I guess I'll leave. I'll be seeing you two at the meeting today." France says as he leaves. It then dawns on the boy and girl, "France wait!" But he was already gone. "Dammit! He's going to tell everyone!" England says slamming her fist down on the table. "Look...I'll be with you, one hundred percent of the way." America says as he gets up and pulls England into a hug. _America smells nice. _England thinks. "A-America, why are you being so nice now? I would've thought that you would laugh at me and pull stupid jokes."  
"Um...well...you would do the same for me, after you finished laughing at my mistake." England thinks about this answer and then agrees with him.

**At the Conference:**

The two stand outside of the Conference rooms doors, worried about what would happen. "America, I don't like this at all." America grabs England's hand and says, "Dude it's going to be fine. C'mon." He bursts open the doors after saying 'C'mon.' Everyone in the room turns their attention to the two. Then they begin to whisper. "So it is true, England did become a girl." Russia says. "Vehh, you are such a beautiful woman, would you go out with me?" Italy asks as he runs up to England. Germany comes up behind Italy and hits him on the head. "Ow, Germany why would you hit me on my head?!" After the questions and stupid statements they started the meeting. "So, vwhy are ve here?" Germany asks Italy. "I'm surprised all of you had forgotten, but I doubt that England has forgotten." England looks at him confused. "Really? None of you remember?" Everyone shakes their heads, except for America. "Dudes, I can tell you why we're here." Everyone turns their attention to the bird brain. "It's England's birthday isn't it, Italy?"  
"Veh~ yes it is!" Everybody's talking over one another now. "Dude seriously how can you forget your own birthday!" America says patting England on the back. Through out most of the meeting, other guys were trying to make moves on England. Soon enough they were given a break and America took this opportunity to grab England's hand and he dragged him out of the conference room and into one of the resting rooms. He throws England onto a couch. "America what the bloody hell is the meaning of this?" America looks at him and says, "England do you really not know?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I love you. Not like brotherly or sisterly love but...like a dating love."

"A-America, is there something wrong with your brain. I mean have you been keeping yourself in check. I mean sure right now I'm a girl but what if I turn ba-"  
"I've loved forever. Even before you were a girl. I've just been denying it." America sits down beside England, "Sorry, you don't have to love me. I just wanted you to know." _Dammit! How do I tell him the same thing. I mean I do love him, but I never knew how to tell him. _"Um...well...America, this is probably one of the best things that I've heard on my birthday." England grabs America's face and pulls him into a kiss. When they pull away America notices something different with England. "Dude, your...your a guy again." England turns bright red. "Maybe we just had to...you know...and that would fix things." England says and turns away from America. America grabs England's hand and says, "England, remember I loved you even before you were a girl, so don't cry about it."  
"I'm not crying you bloody wanker!" America grabs England's pinky and wraps it around his own, "Promise to never leave my side." England nods and says, "You do the same."  
"Then it's a pinky promise." America says and they rest their foreheads together and laugh.


End file.
